Her Light (Rewrite)
by SamsaraTensei
Summary: Naruto was Sayuri's best friend. He was the light that illumined her dark and meaningless life. But when he was stolen from her, tendrils of darkness prisoned her and pulled her deep into the depthless vale of hatred and self-loathing. Now overwhelmed with hatred and darkness, Sayuri yearns for her light again and will do anything to have him back. Obsessed Fem. Sasuke!
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto Uzumaki. He is the respective property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.(((OoooO))).**

"Now I can finally be alone again. Farewell, _my one and only friend_," a slurring whisper swarmed with pure blood-lust, penetrated the suffocating silence of the decimated valley.

"**Chidori**" ignited with a tiny white spark, a wild stream of lightning encircled itself around the slim hands of the attacker and descended towards the dull sapphirine eyes which were awaiting the fateful end.

Screeching sound of birds chirping deluged the entire valley, while the faint flow of air abruptly stopped for a second, yielding an impression as if the mother nature itself was waiting for the end of the young protector.

The sapphire blue eyes of the man gradually began to disappear behind the curtains of the darkness as the glitters of thunderbolt tingled the surface of his whiskered cheeks. "I hope you find peace and happiness in your life, Sayuri" a faint ripple escaped the beaten lips of the boy while he smiled sympathetically at his attacker, now known as Sayuri.

The lightning around Sayuri's left hand searingly scintillated for a while before evaporating into the thin air. Her slender form began quivering at the few but still heart wrenching words of her friend "Why?" she demanded weakly. "Even after all the misery that I have caused you till now! Why are you still bothering about my happiness even now, Naruto?!" Sayuri screamed as she settled herself near the torn out boy. A hissing noise left her dry lips as soon as she made contact with the cold and watery surface of the vale.

After apprehending the question, the boy scowled ever so slightly at his best friend while a look of confusion marred his face. '_Didn't she know the answer already?_' he thought, but nonetheless decided to tell her yet again."Why wouldn't I? After all, I'm your one and only friend." the boy remarked with a small smile on his face.

Pair of cold onyx orbs observed Naruto keenly in order to find any reflection of a lie in his tone " It doesn't matter Naruto. Soon or later you will neglect me too, and will start hating me as everyone else do." she responded and flinched insignificantly due to the pain that jolted within her body at that instant.

"No!, I will never hate you Sayuri. You are my best friend." came an instant and obvious answer from the boy's mouth. The mere notion of loathing Sayuri made his heart twist and turn in unnatural ways.

A hollow chuckle reverberated throughout the silent valley "I'm not your best friend Naruto" Sayuri stated in a tone so cold that it was enough to send a shiver down the spine of an ever warm Naruto.

Turning his body gently, Naruto peered over to his right side and glared at the Uchiha girl who was currently staring at nothing in particular "Yes you are! You are my best friend and I won't be going to leave you alone, Sayuri. I promised Itachi that I will remain forever with you and I'm going to keep that commitment no matter what happens."

'**_Itachi_**'... the mention of her brother brought a bitter taste into the mouth of young Uchiha. He was quite similar to Naruto, always trying to defend her from any evil that threatened to harm her. But, unlike Naruto who is a little more expressive of his feelings towards her, Itachi never revealed them. He preserved her from the dark holds of shadows, while he himself drowned in the endless sea of hatred and self-loathing.

Shaking out her mind from the dark thoughts, Sayuri glanced at Naruto with an unreadable emotion on her face "You are not going to leave me alone, right?" she questioned, stirring ever so slightly so that she can see his face clearly and can be more close to him.

"Of course!" Naruto declared in an iron tone. After not receiving any response for a while, Naruto peered back to Sayuri and to his utter surprise, witnessed something that he firmly believed he won't be seeing ever in his life. Two shimmering drops of liquid fell from Sayuri's eyes and streamed down her stained cheeks, leaving behind tears marks that surprisingly looked good on her face.

Looking away from Naruto, Sayuri directed her gaze at the sky and started observing the mesmerizing clouds that were arrayed in the faint coral hue of the sunset. "Then I...**lose**" she eventually spoke with a slight repugnance, but that immediately dissolved as her lips tugged up at the reaction of her teammate.

"What?!" Naruto charged, bewildered by his teammate's statement.

Sayuri bit back an even groan as looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She could see the pain and suffering that she had caused Naruto. His whole face was covered with uncountable wounds and cuts.

What made all of these observations about her teammate worse though, was knowing why Naruto had been in so much agony…

It's all because of her…She is the cause of Naruto's miseries.

Snapping out from her thoughts, Sayuri frowned at Naruto "_I said I lose Naruto_!" she declared in a firm tone, apparently not pleased to accept her defeat again.

Naruto's eyes glistened at her words, while his already sparkling smile became even more bright. "Then, welcome back home, Sayuri!" he said and promptly seized her hands in is own.

Sayuri beamed at his small display of affection and gripped his hand tightly "Thank you, Naruto..." it came out as a breathless whisper from her mouth, but Naruto caught it and tenderly squeezed her hand and entangled their fingers in response.

At that moment, Sayuri felt weightless. All her worries disappeared as the realization that her dream was finally complete dawned on her. She was no longer an Avenger, she was Naruto's companion now.

Everything was finally looking up for her.

**.(((OoooO))).**

Pair of dull onyx eyes snapped open abruptly and started staring at the ceiling of caliginous room blankly. The coal-black orbs of the girl were analyzing everything carefully, from grey colored walls to the rigid and cold stone floor of the room in order to find something to divert her mind away from the recent dream she had.

The girl recapitulated her observation of the room for a while before a sharp exhalation left her mouth "You broke your promise, Naruto." her bitter murmur disrupted the peaceful stillness of the room. "You swore to stay with me for forever and yet you left me alone...just like everyone else," she stated while her lips curved down in a sad smile. She adored Naruto from every fiber of her body and even accepted her defeat in their final fight, only so that she could stay with him for her remaining life. But that bastard lier chose that bitch of a teammate Sakura Haruno over her and left her all alone...again.

"What is so extraordinary about that Haruno?" Sayuri asked herself aimlessly as a look of absolute abhorrence overran her pale face at the mention of Sakura. Just like her love for Naruto, Sayuri's hate for Sakura was inconceivable. If everything was under her control, then she would have killed Sakura as soon as the war had settled, but she had to refrain herself from doing so because killing Sakura at that time would have not bode well for her already crippled reputation among the shinobi villages and her loosely hanging relationship with Naruto.

Discerning the patches of sunlight that slither through the delicate purple curtains of her room, Sayuri yawned softly to get the sleep out from her eyes. '_Well I should get ready now_.' she pondered as she remembered about her meeting with the sixth Hokage of Konoha, Kakashi Hatake. Casting away the cottony blanket to her side, Sayuri stood up from the bed and made her way to the shower.

**.(((OoooO))).**

"Come in" Kakashi stated in his brilliant uninterested tone. On queue the ragged door of the office opened with a creaking noise, revealing a preternatural beautiful girl with silky raven hair standing at the doorway. The girl bowed lightly to her sensei and then positioned herself in front of the Hokage's desk.

Seeing his favorite student brought a smile on Kakashi's face, eyes to be precise. "How are you Sayuri?" he inquired nonchalantly with a wave of his left hand.

"I'm fine Kakashi" Sayuri answered while her eyes simply appeared to gaze back at him, not displaying any emotion whatsoever.

Kakashi grimaced at the lack of emotions in his student's voice and leaned back on his chair with his hands relaxing on the arms of the furniture. "Aww...come on my adorable little student, don't be such emo in front of me," he complained.

"Shut Up!" Sayuri snapped, not liking the 'adorable' remark at all.

Kakashi looked depressed for a moment due to her scolding, before he finally lifted his head and spoke. "By the way, why do you wanted to meet me Sayuri?"

"I would like to ask you for a favor." the monotonic voice of Sayuri filled the cabin.

Kakashi looked a bit dubious, but nevertheless laughed at his Emo student "What type of favor do you want from me, Sayuri?"

At the question of her Hokage, Sayuri's eyes morphed into the odious red of the Sharingan "I ask to leave the village for an indefinite duration of time"

As if Kakashi already read her mind "No" he replied quickly.

Sayuri remained neutral at the dismissal of her request and after a while chose to speak again. "Will you at least hear me out?" she paused for a second for Kakashi's consent "This village despises me Kakashi. The villagers may not show it on the surface, but I can clearly sense the feeling of utter hatred that dwells in their hearts for my presence and my clan. They keep the facade of approving me just for Naruto's sake. I cannot handle it anymore Kakashi. I want to go away, away from the calculating eyes of the villagers."

"What about the people who care about you Sayuri? What about your friends?" Kakashi questioned, concern bordering his usual slothful tone.

In answer, a spine-chilling sound of hollow laugh overwhelmed the entire room. "I have no friends Kakashi. The only one I had ended up betraying me." Like a polished end katana, her voice sliced through the tense atmosphere of the room and entrenched itself into the heart of Kakashi.

Gathering himself quickly Kakashi calmly looked at the Uchiha "He didn't deceive you Sayuri. He was simply oblivious to your feelings that time and still is." Kakashi retorted. "And do you think you can run away from this pain forever?" Kakashi lectured her sharply.

Sayuri's face fell at the remark, unwittingly allowing the raging emotions of pain and sadness to spread over her features.

Seeing her face, Kakashi calmed himself and smiled wistfully at his student. "I'm sorry Sayuri, but I can not allow you to leave again. Is there anything else you want?" he inquired again, but this time his tone held no coldness.

The room submerged in awkward stillness as the last Uchiha glanced down at the ground, allowing her smooth caliginous strands to cover up her eyes. "**Naruto**." the word was laced with both anger and unconceivable love as her eyes momentarily flickered between red and black.

**.(((OoooO))).**

**A.N - ****First of all thanks to all those people who reported this story as a copy of some other story without even asking anything at all. I know I forgot to mention that this story was a rewrite of one of my past story, but still you guys could have atleast inquired me about it before reporting it to the administration.**

**Anyways, I told the high ups about everything and they have allowed me to repost this story again.**

**The people who had supported this story before, I ****hope you all will understand my situation and will keep supporting this story**.

**F****avorite, follow and please don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Any kind of questions and suggestions are appreciated very much.**

**Sayonara/Alvida.**


	2. Sayuri's Teammate

_Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto Uzumaki. He is the respective property of Masashi Kishimoto._

.**(((OoooO)))**.

The awkwardness in the room was palpable and the deadpan expression that Kakashi had on his half-masked face only made the situation more awkward "Naruto? Really?" Kakashi asked, his face showing no emotions whatsoever. But on inside he was amused by the fact that his student hasn't admitted her defeat yet.

He was about to say something more stupid in respect to the situation but ceased as he heard an infamous sound of birds chirping. Knowing very well about the source of the sound, Kakashi slumped back in his seat and smiled sheepishly at Sayuri, a futile attempt to calm the madly twitching Uchiha. "Is there anything wrong with me still lovi...liking Naruto?" like precisely edged ice needles, her cold words tingled his back and send a shiver down Kakashi's spine.

Noting the aura of death around his student, Kakashi vigorously shook his head and flailed his hand in a defensive manner "No, there's no problem with it." he said.

Sayuri's narrow gaze remained on Kakashi for a while before it shifted to the window beside the Hokage table "I will be taking my leave then." she said as her feet started moving towards the entrance door of the room.

"Sayuri wait!" Kakashi called out, and the result was expected, Sayuri's feet stopped their stride and her head quickly turned around to face him.

"What?" Sayuri asked and frowned ever so slightly when she noticed her teacher's uncertain expression.

Kakashi remained silent for a while before speaking "Umm...there is a mission that requires your assistance." he murmured, not sure whether his student will like the news or not.

The amount of uncertainty that emanated from Kakashi's voice was enough for Sayuri to presume about the other aspects of the said mission "Is Naruto a part of this mission?" she asked monotonously, while a thin or an almost invisible thread of hope wrapped itself around her tone.

Kakashi like an intelligent person that he was, easily spotted the string of hope underneath the cold surface of his student's tone. "Of course, he is. And he is also the one who requested your assistance on the mission Sayuri." at the conclusion of his answer Kakashi didn't know whether to feel sad or happy as he noticed the expression of utter happiness that invaded Sayuri's pale face at the mention of Naruto.

Upon hearing Kakashi's answer, for the first time in the past few months Sayuri felt happy...very happy, and why shouldn't she? After all, her Naruto wants her assistance in a mission and to her, it indirectly means that he wants her near him.

In order to not let others know about her feelings she collected herself and glanced at her smiling teacher blankly "I see... Well, I don't have anything else to do right now, so I wouldn't mind joining him. What is the mission by the way?" she inquired with an intrigued look on her face.

Kakashi scrambled through the large pile of papers that were stacked up on his Hokage desk. After a short while, he grasped a particular sheet and winnowed it out from the mountain of papers. "Umm...he's currently staying in the Fire Country capital. In his letter, he said something about Daimyo wanting to meet him. So I guess he wants you there so that you can handle all courtesy related things in which he's still is a rookie." he murmured while amused by the fact that Naruto still haven't progressed in certain aspects of life.

Upon hearing the information about the mission, Sayuri looked a bit conflicted about the whole thing because during Kakashi's explanation she remembered something very important. "Where is Sakura? Is she with him on the mission? Because as far as I know she never leaves him alone." she spat and the venom that slither in her tone was enough to make even an ever-bored Kakashi flinch.

In order to lighten up the atmosphere a bit, Kakashi's eyes curved upward and formed his famous eye smile at Sayuri. "No, I didn't allowed her to go with him this time. Our poor patients in the hospital needed her more than she needed Naruto"

Sayuri's pursed lips abruptly formed a very wicked yet beautiful curvature. "Ohh..." she intoned, relieved by the fact that at least Sakura wouldn't be ruining everything.

Kakashi sweatdropped at his student's weird antics and coughed lightly to get her attention back "Well, Naruto had also mentioned that due to the elongation of his stay at Fire Capital, he is at the shortage of his fabled less orange clothes. So he asked me to inform you that you should pack some of his clothes with your clothing. These are the keys to his apartment." Kakashi said and handed the keys of Naruto's apartment over to Sayuri.

Sayuri grasped the keys gently between her fingers and turned around to the entrance door. " I should take my leave now, Kakashi." Looking back one more time at Kakashi, Sayuri Uchiha left the room with a noticeable bounce in her stride.

As soon as she left the room, Kakashi let out a long sigh full of relief and slight sadness. He may not show it on the outside, but it pains him very much to see his favourite student acting like a soulless human. From the very beginning of the things, Kakashi knew about the feelings that Sayuri Uchiha held for Naruto Uzumaki. The girl was madly in love with his blond student, but Naruto like a fool he was and still is never noticed them. When the war ended and Sayuri admitted her defeat, he thought finally everything would be great again, but a decision of little selfishness from Sakura's side changed everything.

'_Sakura...I hope you realize your mistake soon._' Kakashi thought solemnly.

.**(((OoooO)))**.

Naruto's apartment was as clean as ever. Uncountable ramen cups were littered all over the hall and his dirty torn clothes were covering most of his couch and bed. The pungent smell that deluged the whole room only added additional syrup to the pancake.

'_Hmpphh... Idiot never cleans his apartment_.' Sayuri thought as she made her way to his dresser, while gracefully avoiding the debris scattered on the floor. Once she was in front of the dresser, she quickly opened it and hauled as many pairs of clothes as she can in her sealing scroll. Finishing up the work she was about to close the dresser but abruptly ceased as she saw a rectangular wooden frame laying under the pile of horrendous orange clothes.

Grabbing the edge of the frame Sayuri gently plucked it out from the clothes. She then brought the frame near her face and saw that it was some kind of a picture, but was unable to see it clearly due to the dirt that had accumulated on the surface of the glass over the years. Bringing her hand above the glass, Sayuri wiped off the dirt from the surface and again looked at the picture.

What she saw shocked her to no end. It was a photo of Sayuri and Naruto dressed up in some formal black and orange kimonos, while they were enjoying the **Rinne Festival****.** The smiles that they both had on their faces in the picture were beautiful and enchanted Sayuri for a moment. To someone else, this may have looked like an ordinary picture, but to Sayuri, it meant everything because this picture was captured at the exact same day when she truly fell for Naruto.

Bringing her thumb over Naruto's face in the picture, Sayuri caressed his whisker marks fondly while her lips curved upward as a bright smile invaded her pale face. "You are... cute, Naruto Uzumaki" Sayuri whispered, her eyes shining with inconceivable happiness.

For a few more minutes, Sayuri just stared at the picture before she sealed it in the sealing tag incised on her left wrist.

Satisfied with her work, she closed the dresser and paced towards the main hall. After arriving in the centre of the house, Sayuri analyzed the hall for a moment before frowning slightly. The reason for her frown was none other than the greatest hidden village, Konoha. As she observed the battered senescent wall of the compartment Sayuri couldn't help but feel a tinge of hatred towards the village. Even after being a hero of the war, Naruto was still living in an abhorrent place like this and the villagers were doing little or nothing to pay him his favours back. "Typical Konoha people" Sayuri mumbled to herself and flicked her ponytail back in annoyance.

She was about to leave the house but a vile whisper stopped her from doing so "Sayuri!"

Recognizing the voice, Sayuri fumed inwardly and tried her best to remain calm on the outside, an attempt in which she failed miserably. "Sakura Haruno..." the words escaped her mouth like a raging snowstorm and inundated the whole apartment.

Sakura flinched at the coldness in her teammate's tone, nevertheless smiled at her "Umm...I heard that you are going to Fire Capitol in order to assist Naruto-kun in his mission." she said timidly, fidgeting her fingers in order to calm herself.

"Yes" Sayuri replied incoherently.

Knowing very well about whom she was dealing with, Sakura bit her lower lip in nervousness "Then can you please give him this" she cautiously held out a red coloured decorated box to Sayuri.

Sayuri slowly took the box from Sakura's hand before her eyes narrowed dangerously at her pink haired teammate "What is in the box?" she inquired harshly.

Sakura's hands twitched slightly at her friend's harsh tone but she kept herself from doing anything that she knew will surely bite her back in the ass "It's a surprise for Naruto-k" before she could finish, Sayuri interjected. "Whatever Haruno, and don't worry I will give this useless box to Na-ru-to-kun" Sayuri said each syllable as seductively as she can and let out a slurring moan at the conclusion.

That did it for Sakura, her chakra laced right hand in an instant rocketed towards Sayuri's left cheek, but before it could even touch anything, Sayuri's left hand grabbed her wrist hard and hauled her to the hard ground.

Sakura groaned in pain and tried to stand up but a light kick to her face was enough to make her kiss the cold ground again. "aaahh" Sakura cried out in pain.

Suddenly, a spark of fear tingled down her spine as she felt Sayuri's lips brush her ear "Don't mess up with me, Haruno or else I will not hesitate to kill you this time" with that said Sayuri started moving towards the door of the apartment.

"What have I ever done to you?" Sakura asked, now sitting calmly on the ground.

Sayuri stopped abruptly and looked over her right shoulder to show Sakura the infamous red hue of blazing sharingan "You took my most precious thing away from me" she answered in a dark tone, her caliginous strands shadowing half of her face.

"Precious thing? I never took anything precious from you!" Sakura snapped, her eyes blazing anger for the very presence of Sayuri.

"**Naruto**" was all Sayuri said before she vanished in the swirl of purple flames.

.**(((OoooO)))**.

**A.N - First of all, I want to thank all of you guys so much for liking this story. I never thought that this story will get so much love from you guys. Please carry on loving this story.**

**If you have got any suggestion or any question, please feel free to contact me through Pm.**

**Favorite, Follow and please don't forget to Review.**

**Alvida/Sayonara.**


	3. Sayuri-Naruto!

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto Uzumaki. He is the respective property of Masashi Kishimoto.

.**(((OoooO)))**.

The forest around the Fire Capital was mesmerizing. The luscious green trees, the small bushes flailing gently in the breeze and the wide exotic varieties of animals only added more beauty to the forest.

Sayuri even while being an avid hater of so much livening atmosphere, couldn't help but get enthralled by the unreal beauty of the forest.

As she leaped from one tree to another, her eyes occasionally flickered to her side to acknowledge the sense of peace that the beautiful forest was providing her. She carried on her stride for a few more minutes until a large skillfully crafted gate of expensive wood appeared a distance away from her. Her pace slowed as she examined the gate. Her eyes then veered to the left side of the large door. There stood a room of mildly crafted ragged wood.

She slowly grasped the handle and opened the door of the room. A sigh escaped her lips when she saw an obese guard sleeping carelessly on a small chair which was buckling under the weight of the bogus man. "Are you awake?" her voice came out as a cold whisper and was enough to wake up the slumbering man.

"Who?!" the man called out, trying hard to stumble back on to his feet but failing miserably in his attempts.

"I'm not an enemy, so don't panic" Sayuri growled under her breath.

The guard stopped his movement and looked over to Sayuri with a frown. He observed her face for a moment before a gasp of surprise escaped his mouth "You are Sayuri Uzumaki, aren't you? Lord Naruto called you up here" the guard yelled in panic, making Sayuri wince at his shrieking.

Sayuri was about to yell at the poor guard but ceased as she suddenly realized just what he had called her '**_Sayuri Uzumaki_**…' Her lips curved upward into a beautiful smile at the mere thought of her being called as an Uzumaki for remaining life.

Snapping out from her lovely thoughts, Sayuri smirked at the panicked guard "Yes I'm Sayuri Uzumaki, do you know where Naruto-kun is staying?" she asked, her voice devoid of any coldness this time.

The guard relaxed a bit at the gentle tone of the rather important figure of the shinobi world. Realizing that he still hasn't answered her question, the man nodded his head vigorously at the Uzumaki matriarch "Yes Miss Uzumaki, Lord Naruto is staying at the fortress of the Daimyo," he responded with his head down in respect, missing the small smile that invaded Sayuri's face at being called an Uzumaki again.

Sayuri nodded at the guard in acknowledgment "Thank you" she said and left the room in a Shunshin.

.(((OoooO))).

As Sayuri walked around the capital, she couldn't help but feel a little sad inwardly. Seeing people talking with each other, parents playing with their children and boys wandering the beautiful city with their lovers made her realize just what she was missing in her life.

'**Love**'

A single word enough to make even the mighty Sayuri Uchiha sad and cripple like an ordinary human. The word was like a bitter reminder of what she had lost in her meaningless life. First her family, then her precious brother and then the most important person in her life...

Naruto, all because she didn't have the guts to accept her feelings for him.

Her walk came to a halt as a refreshing and delicious aroma of a rather unhealthy food reached her nostrils. Turning her neck slightly, Sayuri saw a small food stand that had Ramen inscribed on a wooden board that was hanging on the top of the shop. Her feet moved on their own and before her mind could even register what was happening, Sayuri found herself in front of the entrance of the shop. Realizing that nothing else could be done now, she gently flicked the flap of the stand and entered the shop.

"Welcome to our ramen stand miss!" a grumpy voice echoed in the small stand, momentarily startling Sayuri as she sat down on an empty seat beside the table. She then looked up and saw that the owner of the shop was an old man who barely could stand up on his own. "What do a young, beautiful lady like you want to eat?" the man asked jovially.

Sayuri ruminated for a while before answering "A miso ramen," The owner nodded his head as he wrote her order in his notebook and went back to the kitchen to prepare the food.

Sitting alone in the shop, Sayuri's thoughts spiraled back into an abyss of memories.

[**Flashback**]

Deep cerulean eyes glistened as they stared at the group of people standing meters away. The laughter of children, the praises of parents and the happy atmosphere around them violently twisted his heart in pain "Why?" a soft bitter whisper escaped the small mouth of the boy. "Why I'm the only one who is always left alone?"

Having enough of crying alone, the boy brushed his untamed blonde hair upwards by his small fingers and ran directly into the nearby group of children who were playing some kind of game. "Hey, can I play with you?!" he asked in a tone filled with utter excitement and hopefulness.

A kid which the boy presumed as the leader of the group came to the front and eyed him suspiciously with his narrow black eyes. "Who are you?" he inquired, while the rest of the children stared at the blond boy intently.

Mustering his best bright smile, the blonde answered: "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, -ttebayo!"

The leader of the group scowled as soon as he heard the name of the boy, while the rest of the children moved a little away from Naruto "Stay away from us, my mom will kill me if she finds out I was playing with you. You are not worthy of playing with us, the mighty Uchihas" the leader snapped and like his friends, moved away from Naruto.

"Yeah, he's nothing but trouble" another child whispered from the back and soon many more vile and abhorrent whispers tainted the calm environment of the playground.

At the children's harsh remarks and outright insults, Naruto's previous smile slowly evanesced from his face as he tightly gripped the hem of his torn white t-shirt. He remained motionless for a while before he abruptly bowed to the group "Gomen (Sorry) for disturbing you all. I saw you guys playing something, so I thought you won't mind having me in your group. But look like I was wrong, - ttebayo." he whispered while his bittersweet fake smile did little or nothing to hide his pain and anguish.

Naruto then turned on his heels and bit back a hard sob before continuing "Don't worry about being punished by your mothers, I will never ask to play with you all again and will never come near you guys. Thanks for talking with me. Sayonara (Goodbye)." he murmured with a small bow, small tears now falling freely from his eyes, staining the cold and rugged surface of the playground.

The group of Uchiha children felt a little guilty at their harsh behavior and were about to call him but couldn't as Naruto was already gone from the playground.

~XxX~

"I shouldn't have asked them to play with me" a defeated and still crying Naruto mumbled to himself as he silently sat on his favorite swing situated beside the academy. "But I just wanted to make my first friends" he argued to himself.

He was about to babble more but a sonorous voice disrupted his flow "Hey!" Naruto stopped swinging and glanced to his left side and saw a beautiful girl standing there with a smile on her face. The girl was around his age and was wearing an expensive dress and adorned deep onyx eyes, but the thing that Naruto found most beautiful about her was her mesmerizing caliginous hair.

Snapping out from his thoughts, Naruto soon noticed the similarities between her and the children of that group. Presuming that she was here to insult him Naruto frowned at her. "You don't have to insult me anymore, - ttebayo!. I will not ask you to play with me again" he yelled at the girl, startling her ever so slightly.

The girl overcoming the momentary shock glared mildly at Naruto "I'm not here to insult you idiot!" she responded furiously.

Naruto inspected the face of the girl for a minute before a questioning look engulfed his whiskered face "Then why are you here? Don't you have any friend of your own?" he inquired, hoping ever so slightly that she was here to talk with him. But the flashes of his experiences soon washed away his little hope and soon a sad look got embroidered on his face.

At Naruto's question, the girl quickly looked away from him, hiding her slightly flushed face "I have no friends. All the children of my clan are idiots" she said and scowled at the mere mention of those jerks of her clan.

"Really?" Naruto looked surprised and a little happy at her implication, but quickly realized his mistake "I mean that's sad. Having no friends at all feels terrible, you know." he whispered while ashamed of himself for being happy at other person's loneliness.

The girl moved near to him and smiled slightly "I know and that's why I want to have you as my first friend!" she chirped, her onyx shimmering with happiness and excitement.

As soon as the words left the mouth of the girl, Naruto fell from the swing and impacted hardly with the bare ground. Stumbling back to his feet he gaped at the girl, making her feel a little uneasy "You want to be my friend! But why?" he inquired, still gaping at the black-haired girl.

The girl twitched a bit at his antics but smiled at him "Why are you asking me this? You don't want to be my friend?" she asked with an innocent face.

Realizing that he was about to lose his last chance to make a friend, Naruto panicked. "**No**, _No_ No. I just wanted to know the reason that's all, because not many people like me here, - ttebayo!" he murmured and frowned a bit at the conclusion.

"Hmmphh... Idiot. I don't care about anyone else." The girl held out her hand to him and continued "I want you as my friend because... you are interesting and your whiskers look a little cute on your face," she said monotonously, while her face drowned in the shade of a red rose.

Naruto visibly deflated at how uncharacteristically the girl complimented him but grasped her hand in his own "Great!. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!. What's your name?" he inquired with an innocent face.

The girl turned on her heels and looked over her right shoulder to show him her beautiful smile.

"Sayuri Uchiha"

[**Flashback-End**]

Getting out from the world of beautiful memories, Sayuri smiled slightly at no one "You are still an idiot Naruto" she whispered fondly.

"**Oiiii**... How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not an Idiot," a familiar voice of her friend pierced her eardrums.

Jolting quickly from her seat Sayuri turned towards the direction of the voice and blushed furiously at what she saw. There stood her Naruto, casually sitting on the seat of the restaurant while pouting at her. Her heartbeat fastened and her cheeks burned because of the inner fire of her raging blood. "_Na-ru-to_" she whispered lovingly while her hands reached out to cup his cheeks.

Noticing the redness of his friend, Naruto quickly went beside her and placed a hand on her forehead. "You are… hot, Sayuri" he said in a concerned tone.

Sayuri froze, her cheeks burned more fiercely and the blood inside her veins crashed onto the walls of the vessels like a wave swash against the shore, sending a jolt of an unknown yet pleasant emotion throughout her body. In a very slow and feminine manner, she brought her hands up to her head and smiled brightly as she felt the warm sensation that had engulfed her beautiful face. "Yes, I'm '_hot_' Naruto, please take care of me, I'm feeling a little tired from traveling" a faint whisper escaped her rosy lips.

"Ayeee Sayuri!" came an immediate response from her teammate and in an instant, he scooped her into his arms and dashed towards the palace.

.(((OooO))).

It's been a while since Sayuri has felt like this. Her usual blank onyx eyes were now filled with life, her cold heart was now pounding inside her chest ecstatically and her ever stoic face was covered with the blanket of pure happiness. All because of the person who was sitting next to her.

"I'm fine now, Naruto" her emotionless voice disrupted the silence of the royal and lavish room.

At the mention, Naruto perked up and frowned at his best friend "No you are not! You were all red just a few minutes ago" he argued, while his hand stroked her hair gently to make her feel relaxed.

Sayuri's lips formed a thin line at Naruto's remark, while a raging wave of a brilliant red color swashed against her pale and dry cheeks "That was because of the heat, Naruto" she whispered, cursing herself inwardly for always losing the control over her own emotions in front of him.

Naruto noticed the redness that crept on her face again and deadpan "Then why the hell are you still red?" he asked tiredly, now poking the red cheeks of Sayuri.

Sayuri's pursed lips formed a beautiful curvature when she felt Naruto's finger poke her puffy cheeks "Well it is just an aftereffect of being under the Sun for so long" her soft voice tingled Naruto's ear as he nodded at her in uncertainty, still not believing her.

"How was your trip?" he asked in an excited tone, deciding to change and lighten up their talk.

Sayuri remained silent for a while before answering "It was average, nothing new, no bandits to capture and no missing-nin to kill" she said in a bored tone.

Naruto sweatdropped at her answer and in a flash bonked her head lightly "Idiot! Don't talk like you love killing and all, -ttebayo" he scolded.

Sayuri instead of flinching just smiled at the angry Naruto "I love nothing, Naruto" she responded 'Except you' she added in her afterthought.

A frown marred Naruto's face as he realized that Sayuri really loves nothing at all. Since the end of the war, she had barely shown any interest in the opposite gender. The only males to whom she ever talked were him and Kakashi. Smiling sadly at her, Naruto spoke "Idiot!, if you will love no one, then how the hell you will revive your clan?" he tried to ask politely but the question unintentionally came out as a shout.

Sayuri smirked at her best friend's question "Ohh... I will just have a random night out with a powerful shinobi and will get pregnant" she answered casually with a lazy shrug of her shoulders, while Naruto looked aghast at the mere thought of her banging an unknown man. If she's going to bang someone, then at least he should be a well-known man throughout the elemental nations... just like him.

"No No No, I won't let you do that, my friend." Naruto murmured with a shake of his head.

In response Sayuri smirked "And how will you stop me from doing it?" her tone while sounded bland but had hidden hope abiding in it.

Resting his index finger on his chin, Naruto ruminated for a moment before glancing back at Uchiha "Well I will force you to fall in love with someone" he grinned.

His grin enchanted Sayuri momentarily in its charm "As if you can?" she huffed and smirked at him.

Naruto deflated but collected himself rather quickly "Oii... I can..." he snarled, not liking the challenging smirk on Sayuri's face at all.

A quirk of the black eyebrow was all he got from Sayuri in answer "Umhmmm..." she taunted, shifting slightly on the bed to get the better view of his face. God… She was loving it!.

Naruto twitched and in an instant positioned himself on the top of her "Don't make fun of me, Sayuri!" he whined while bringing his face close to Sayuri's own.

Sayuri's tried her best to fight the blush that struggled to appear on her face but eventually lost "_Na...Naruto_...what are you doing?" she hissed, her face as red as her sharingan that on queue flared in her right eye.

Naruto looked confused for a while at her question before a huge blush invaded his own face when he noticed the compromising position in which they were in. "**Waahh**... I'm sorry Sayuri. I didn't mean to do it intentionally" he sputtered and fell off the bed during his attempt to save himself from Sayuri's wrath.

Getting back the control over herself, Sayuri scoffed at Naruto "I know, idiot" she said and slowly stood up from the bed.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief at her words and got back to his feet "Ah Sayuri, you didn't forget to bring my clothes, right?" he asked, inwardly praying she says yes, otherwise he has to wear those uncomfortable formal kimonos until the end of his stay at the capital.

"Of course, I have brought them. I know you can't wear formal things for too long" was the response of a smiling Sayuri Uchiha.

Naruto grinned brightly at her words and scooped her in a gentle hug to show his regard for her work, while oblivious to the blush that captured Sayuri's face at the heartfelt gesture "Awesome -ttebayo! Now you get ready, we will get some ramen!" he said and like a thousand-watt bulb, his face brightened at the mention of Ramen. Not wasting any more time Naruto quickly left, leaving behind a shocked Uchiha all alone in the room.

"_Ha-Hai_!" Sayuri murmured to no one in particular. She stood flabbergasted like this for a moment before her hands wrapped themselves around her body to enjoy the warmth that Naruto provided her.

.(((OoooO))).

"**Stop stealing my pork**!" Sayuri complained, slapping Naruto's chopsticks away and scooping up the whole bowl of tomato ramen for herself.

"Ohh come on Sayuri!. Don't be such a meany!" Naruto whined, trying to look as innocent as he could.

Sayuri tried to avoid his face but couldn't, sighing tiredly and she shoved a big delicious piece of pork into his mouth. "Are you satisfied now?" She asked, ashamed of the attention their little babbling was getting from the nearby customers who were enjoying their dinner.

Naruto nodded happily "You are such a nice girl, Suki!" he yelled, being much too loud in the restaurant, but he didn't care. He abruptly took out a sliced piece of tomato from his bowl and leaned across the table, holding the glistening tomato in front of Sayuri's mouth. "Naruto Uzumaki doesn't keep favors, so here is my compensation for your pork piece," he said and swayed the tomato piece in front her mouth.

Sayuri stared at the broth dripping tomato for a moment, before leaping out at it like a predator leaps at its prey. "That was…" she trailed off, driblets of broth surrounding her rosy lips "Delicious!" she finished ecstatically while Naruto couldn't help but smile at her face.

"Our ramen is always delicious, Sayuri-san. Do you want more?" a voice asked delightfully. Sayuri jerked up and saw that the owner of the voice was none other than the old-aged cook of the restaurant who was standing on the other side of the counter.

Sayuri turned her head down to hide her embarrassed face. "Well, there's no reason we can't eat more.…" she said impassively, trying her best to hide the embarrassment in her voice.

Naruto smiled mischievously in response "I didn't know that you like ramen so much, Sayuri" he teased while the foxy-grin his face only intensified his teasing.

Sayuri fake glared at him and scoffed. "Hmmph...As if an Uchiha like me will ever like this food. Only an idiot like you can love ramen, Naruto" her mocking tone echoed in the restaurant.

Naruto slumped a bit at her remark "Whatever... Uchiha princess!" he growled "and don't make fun of ramen in front of me, otherwise I won't let you live in peace" he added in a whisper, making sure that other occupants don't hear him.

Sayuri in response smiled smugly at Naruto "What will you do? Cry?" she mocked, annoying Naruto furthermore. Then suddenly Naruto's right hand shot towards her face. Noticing the upcoming strike Sayuri closed her eyes and waited for the blow.

She waited...and waited...then to her utter surprise, instead of making a hard impact with her face, Naruto's hand only gently brushed her lips. "Umm...there was broth left on your face" Naruto murmured with a mouth full of ramen.

"Oh," Sayuri muttered and mentally slapped herself for even thinking Naruto would hit her.

"So you want to go back to that boring palace or want to see some cool places with me?" Naruto asked, leaving little to nothing choice for Sayuri, except following his wish.

Knowing he won't go back to palace anyway, Sayuri went with the second option. "I want to see the capital more, so visiting cool places isn't that bad of an idea" she answered.

Naruto nodded happily at her "Cool... So then finish your ramen quickly. I want to show you a great place." he shouted enthusiastically.

Shaking her head slightly at her friend's antics, Sayuri looked down and started eating her tomato ramen.

.(((OoooO))).

The night air was cold at the top of the mountain, but the sky was clear and uncountable stars could be seen twinkling all around the dark sky. The plants around the mountain were swaying back and forth with the gentle breeze. The place was silent and devoid of any other human, leaving only Sayuri and Naruto to make conversation.

Sayuri gazed down at the village that was deluged in the mesmerizing bright colors and smiled "This is beautiful," she whispered, leaning close to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and turned to look at her. She was so close and Naruto could feel her hot breath tingling his skin. "It is," He said, quickly glancing away from her face. _When did Sayuri became so beautiful? _

Noticing his awkwardness and their somewhat bold position, Sayuri silently scooted away from his side. "So, what were you doing here since the past few days?" she asked

Naruto remained silent for a while before answering "Well that idiot of a fire daimyo kept me busy with him. That bastard didn't leave me alone for even a single minute" he finished with a pout and shuddered when his mind recalled his trip with Daimyo.

Sayuri remained silent over the whole daimyo thing as she knew well about Naruto's hate for formalities. "So you were pretty bored here, huh? But don't worry now I'm here, you will not get bored anymore," she stated and her mouth twitched up at the conclusion of her statement.

"Yeah, but I also wish that Sakura was here too. Then we three would have rocked the fire capital." Naruto shouted while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

A kunai to her heart would have felt better at the moment than the mention of that pink-haired bitch. Sayuri glanced at Naruto and abruptly smiled sadly, her wildly flailing raven hair only adding more feels to her face. "So you don't want me here, huh Naruto?" she inquired coldly, her sad smile doing little to nothing in hiding her pain and anger.

Naruto's eyes shot wide at her words "No Sayuri! I want you here -ttebayo! If I didn't want you here, then why would I have called you especially." he blurted out in panic and relaxed when he saw Sayuri's face return to its usual stoic form.

"I still don't believe you Naruto" she whispered, her face still devoid of any emotion except sadness.

Smiling at his best friend's childish behavior, Naruto scooted close to her. He then slowly wrapped his right arm over her neck and flashed her a bright smile, momentarily enchanting her in his charm. "You are special to me Sayuri. No one can take your place in my life, after all, you are my best friend - ttebayo!. I promised you that day and I'm promising you again, that I will always remain by your side no matter what happens!" with that, he leaned forward and gently tapped Sayuri's forehead.

For uncountable minutes they remained like this and just stared at each other, enjoying the peace that the silent atmosphere of the forest was providing them. It went on like this for a few more minutes before Naruto abruptly snapped out from his stupor. Sensing the awkward atmosphere, he cautiously unwrapped his arm and dashed a little away from her.

"Wh-what?" Sayuri found herself bewitched by the kind yet annoying gesture of her best friend. No one except her big brother had the guts to do something like this to her. Then again, Naruto is not anyone else, he can annoy the living daylights out of her without even doing anything.

Placing her right hand on her forehead, Sayuri smiled as a wave of nostalgia swept over her. "Idiot... Annoying idiot" she whispered as her smile became even more serene. After so long, Sayuri Uchiha found herself at complete peace.

'**_The life isn't that bad here, Nii-san!'_**

.**(((OoooO)))**.

A.N - **I hope you liked the chapter. I tried to make their reunion look as cute as it can be. Their relationship will develop very slowly in upcoming chapters as I like it that way**

**Follow, and please don't forget to Review.**

**If you have got any suggestion or question please let me know through Pm.**

_Alvida/Sayonara_.


	4. Downpour

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto.**

**(((OoooO)))**

* * *

It was dark outside. The delightful Moon was concealed behind the dense shrouds of uncountable clouds which were presently pouring the capital of Hi no Kuni with their cold water. All the beautiful streets of the capital were desolate, filled with only a thin pane of water and the sound of it fleeing on the cold foundation of stones and dirt.

The whole city was looking lifeless. It was as if someone had taken all the living elements out of the said place to somewhere else. All that could be heard and seen was the tattering and flowing of the cold water.

The mountains which surrounded the city were covered in a cloak of fog and lush greenery. Gentle breeze which was trickling through them was making the leaves of the trees dance in the soft harmony of Nature. Everything was serene and stunning.

In the far opening of the said Mountains, our precious duo was relishing the downpour. Naruto who has been hanging around in the tedious capital for a whole week was finally enjoying something. He didn't know whether it was just because of the Nature or the company of the gorgeous girl standing beside him, but he was really liking all of this.

Speaking of the said girl, well Sayuri was enticed by the whole thing. She has never witnessed a drizzle this amazing. Everything about it was incredible, the lush greenery covered in the mist around them, the gently pelting water in the ravine below them and the dulcet humming of the insects. Also, the company of Naruto was making this moment all too precious. "It's mesmerizing" she uttered as her eyes regarded the droplets of water which were falling from the dark sky.

Naruto perked up at his friend's statement. "It certainly is. I have never seen anything this beautiful" He said while placing himself on the edge of the ravine to take a better look at the river. "Never knew rain can be so fascinating, you know" A little smile marred his face when a drop of cold water stroked his cheeks. "Oii why you standing there? Come here and sit beside me" he piped as soon as his eyes caught sight of her standing alone in the rain.

Flustered by the words of Naruto, Sayuri soon ensued the motion of her friend and placed herself beside him. This rainfall was bringing back some sad yet sweet memories out of the broken closet of her heart. Memories of her and Naruto taking satisfaction in the rain while sitting on the edge of Hokage mountain. Both of them were so innocent back then, didn't even knew what was happening inside their hearts. All they cared about was how many droplets of water were tickling each other's faces. A laugh escaped from Sayuri's mouth at the notion of her doing a thing as silly as that.

"Umm... why are you laughing, Sayuri?" Naruto queried, head tilted in confusion.

Caught off guard, Sayuri looked away from her friend to hide her red face. "Nothing, i-it just came out all of a s-sudden" she stuttered and cringed forthwith at her own behavior. She never stutters. Shy girls do that.

Now it was Naruto's time to laugh. An action which only flustered Sayuri furthermore. "Hahaha... Why are you stuttering, Sayuri? It doesn't suit your personality" he spoke between the fit of laughter.

An ingenious glare was her response to Naruto's remarks. "What's the problem with me stuttering?" A blazing sharingan let itself be known in the right eye of Sayuri.

Normally a blazing red Sharingan in her eyes would have made Naruto silent but this time it only made him smile more. The red hue of Sharingan in this translucent mist and pelting was a sight to behold and Naruto couldn't disagree with that. "Your eyes look beautiful in rain, you know" Without any warning, he leaned over and gently flicked off her wet hair away from her face.

Thunder rumbled in the clouds and illumined the whole sky. The illumination of the atmosphere was soon followed by the blast of red over the face of Sayuri. "Wh-What?" she mumbled as Naruto's cold hand caressed her pale skin.

"See, now you are looking like the Sayuri from old days," Naruto said as he smiled at the rosy face of his friend. It was the most adorable thing he has seen in a long time. Unable to restrain himself, he cupped her red cheeks in both of his palms. "Aww... You look so cute" he mewled. "People are idiots. They say you are dangerous and all, but I don't see anything- he was cut off when a sudden blow of Sayuri made an impact with his right cheek. '_Ok, she is a little dangerous_" he thought while being in a midair trip down the ravine.

His eyes caught a glimpse of Sayuri who was shouting at him for some reason. "What do you need no- Owwww" he yelped when his rear unexpectedly made a nasty landing on the cold ground of the ravine. "Oww Oww... I thought I was falling into the river" he winced when a jolt of distress rushed throughout his body.

"Idiot..." a hum came from behind and when he turned around to acknowledge it, his face was met with yet another punch, courtesy of Sayuri. The power behind the action was enough to throw him to the ground. "Oii you-" he was cut off again when Sayuri suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"You are an idiot, Naruto. I was shouting at you and still, you didn't look behind" she enunciated.

A sheepish smile marred the bruised face of Naruto. "Your punches did more damage than that fall, you know" he chastised in a playful manner.

Lone sharingan flickered at Naruto. "You deserved the first one" she stated in a firm tone while her hands which were now insulated in green hue acted on Naruto's injury.

"Uhh, Why?" He asked. "I didn't do anything as far as I remember- Owww..." he yelped again when Sayuri gripped his wrist tightly. "What's wrong with you woman? Is today one of those special days of the month for you?" he asked and instantly started shivering when his mind realized just what had he spoke.

* * *

"Oii you can at least heal my face, you know? I'm currently looking like Obito" Naruto whined at his friend who was striding silently beside him. Currently, they were strolling through the mountains in order to get back to the Fire Capital.

After he made that horrendous comment, Sayuri had showered him with inconceivable love and since then they have been walking around like this. His face was now completely ruined after his love session with her. He had already asked her uncountable times to patch him up but she wouldn't listen.

Although he can heal himself but his ego wouldn't like that. He is Naruto fucking Uzumaki and he wants her to heal him. "Oiii, are you listening or not, Uchiha?!!" he wailed, but as anticipated got no reaction. Agreeing on that he has to confront her like a true rival, he veered around to his side. His whole body sprawled when he found no one there. '_She left'_ he twitched, annoyance taking precedence over hemoglobin in his blood now. How dare she do that to him. He will make her pay.

Soon a yellow shroud of chakra embraced his form. "Ahhh so she is just resting now" he smirked as his senses caught her chakra signature a bit ahead from where he was standing.

"Here I go..." with that said he vanished in a yellow blur.

\--OooO--

It wasn't long before Naruto reached the place where Sayuri was supposed to be, but what he saw made his eyes pop out. "A camp...?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes. I'm sure you liked it. This was relatively easy to build...and the views are beautiful from here, aren't they?" Sayuri motioned to the cliffs and forests surrounding them. "Now, are not you excited about eating instant ramen? I might be insulted if you're not because I packed them just for you" she added, flashing his favorite smile that always made him melt.

"Well, if it involves Ramen," he began, smiling back at her. "I guess it's not too bad, I'll admit. Although, I'd feel a lot better if you had made one camp for me too," he asserted with a dejected look on his face. See this is the problem with her, she never thinks about him. She made this small camp for the night, yet somehow forgot about him.

"Don't whine like a kid, Naruto. If you want a camp for yourself then build it yourself" Sayuri stated with a smirk on her face.

"Ahh..." Naruto hummed as everything clicked in his mind. "You are taking revenge for my earlier statements" he yelled while pointing an accusing finger at her.

Sayuri twitched at his accusations. "No," she said.

"I don't believe you, Uchiha" Naruto smirked when her twitching increased furthermore because of his words.

"Don't call me like that, Naruto" she warned as her glare intensified a thousand folds. If there was one thing which Sayuri hated as much as Sakura then it would be being called an Uchiha by the mouth of Naruto. She didn't like it, it always sounds bizarre from his mouth.

"Uhhh.. what will you do Uchih-" he had to bend over in order to evade the slash of Sayuri's famous Katana. "Oii, are you really going to kill me? I'm you-" he was cut off as he had to leap aside to save himself from getting a Chidori Piercing.

"Call me with disrespect again and I will kill you" she scowled at a startled Naruto.

Knowing she wasn't fooling, Naruto fretted at her. "Hey, it's no fun. You always call me an idiot but when I call you an _Uchiha _you get mad" he sulked at his misfortune.

Sayuri swabbed back the damp hair from her face. "Because you are an idiot" she clarified.

Naruto growled something under his breath before answering. "Whatever, _Uchiha_" he smirked when a red shade painted the whole face of his friend.

"That's it" with that Sayuri lashed out at Naruto who instantly clasped her left wrist with his left hand and besieged her waist with the other.

"Aww" Naruto laughed at his friend's misfortune. Abruptly everything halted for him when two soft pillows of flesh made contact with his chest. Heat rose up to his face when he recognized exactly what they were. "Hey Sayuri..." he spoke, looking absolutely mortified about something.

Sayuri on the other was trying her best to get out of his iron grip. She may be stronger than him in the mental department, but he can easily overshine her any day when it comes to physical strength. "What idiot?" she growled when she heard him speak.

"Your boobs have gotten bigger, I can feel them" with a face as red as a rose, Naruto whispered.

Sayuri halted her struggles. "What?" she asked, completely sure she heard him wrong.

Taking a deliberate whiff, Naruto adjusted in his position. "I said I can feel your breasts. They have gotten bigger" he blabbed.

"Ohh... and may I know why aren't you letting me get out from your hold then?" Thunder roared throughout the sky.

"Because they feel amazing" The downpour increased furthermore.

"Ohh" The sound of water quarreling with leaves deluged the whole area.

"Yess" Another thunder roared.

"**Chidori!!"** The melodious sound of birds chirping inundated the area.

**(((OoooO)))**

* * *

**A.N - I hope you liked this chapter. It has been a long time since I have written something for this story, so I didn't know what I was doing until I finished this piece. In the end, I really liked it and I hope the same for you guys too.**

**Now that I'm back, I promise to keep this story alive and well. Also after reading your reviews, I have decided to increase the length of the chapters, but the only condition is if I find a beta.**

**Without a beta, I can't pinpoint the errors in the chapters.**

**Follow, Favorite and please leave a review.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to contact me through PM.**

**Ja-Ne/ Alvida.**


	5. Punishment

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. The series is respective property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**\--OoooO--**

She was alone, again. Even the emptiness of her room was not acknowledging her presence. Her eyes were damp again for some reason and her poor heart was agonizing under the burden of betrayal and loneliness.

**"I love you Naruto".**

A cascade of disgusting memories struck the delicate part of her brain again and made her squirm. No matter how much she tried to but, she can never get these words out of her brain. "Sakura Haruno..." The girl who stole everything away from her. That pink-haired serpent slithered her way into her sweet life and tainted it with her poison. Hidden behind the mask of innocence, she was a devil in disguise.

"I will kill her," Vile thoughts started to plague her sanity. The notion of killing that girl was sounding very appealing to her now, but sadly she can't do that otherwise her life will only get worse. "I can break her arms though, right?" a silly question came out of her mouth and even she blanched at the atrociousness of her own thoughts. She was thinking like that pink banshee now. "No" she asserted instantly. She can't be her, she isn't a lost fangirl. She is an Uchiha.

'_Uchiha_'.

Sayuri jolted away from her bed immediately, making a spectacle of her blankets in the process. "I'm an Uchiha!" she almost yelled out as her eyes stared at an old photo of Naruto. "I can't be like this. Uchihas never cry. Never" she whispered while the famous Sharingan blazed in her eyes. The red pearls analysed every single pixel of the picture, from Naruto's beaming smile to the cute whiskers on his fluffy cheeks.

"He was a cutie back then," she thought to her herself as a small smile made its way to her wet face. "Too bad, Sakura already seized him before I can do anything" and just like that, the curvature of her lips resolved into a straight line again. "She saw an opportunity of a lifetime and she grabbed it. I have to praise her for that, with Hinata dead, there was no one who could have gotten between her and Uzumaki" a lone finger gently glided over the glass of the picture.

"Are you happy with her Uzumaki?" she asked the boy in the picture. "Is she as good as me?" a snort immediately followed her words. "As if... Huh..." Sakura can be never as good as her. She is an Uchiha, Sayuri Uchiha and that pink-haired girl, on the other hand, is just a wannabe Tsunade. "No one can be as good as me" Sayuri whispered.

"But she still took away Naruto from you, my dear student" a very well known voice brought out Sayuri from her thoughts.

"Kakashi..." Sayuri hissed as Sharingan flared in her eyes again. "Why are you here?" she inquired, still not pleased with the intervention.

Kakashi frowned at the question but organized himself quickly. "My My. Is that a way to greet your teacher?" opening the door, he entered the room of his student. His eyes curved upwards when they noticed the state of the place. Blankets and numerous other things were splattered carelessly on the floor and uncountable stains of tears were plastered on every corner of the place. '_Teenage love'_ he thought as he was both, amused and surprised by this typical _girlish_ behaviour of his student.

"You aren't my teacher anymore" Sayuri retorted.

"Then who is your teacher now?" He immediately asked as he made his way to her.

"I don't know".

Kakashi smiled at the incoherent response from his student. "You know," he began as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Naruto is an idiot and hardly knows anything about the concept of Love. His heart still craves for even the smallest amount of affection" he halted his words when he felt that. Eyes wide, he glanced at his student and immediately grimaced when he saw fresh tears in her eyes. "Your tears won't bring him back, Sayuri" he spoke and had to stop himself from jumping when her eyes morphed into Mangekyō.

"I don't know about love either," She whispered as she stared into the eyes of her teacher. "That's why I wanted to be with that idiot. So that we can discover the feeling that is called Love together" Tears strode down her damp cheeks and stained the ground.

"You still can" Kakashi responded.

"How?!".

The Hokage recoiled a bit when he sensed the raw hunger in the tone of Sayuri. " Umm... you" he halted. For the first time in his life, Kakashi was scared of something and those eyes of his student which were staring into his soul weren't helping either. "You can try dating someone-".

"Out". Tears vanished from her face and were replaced by untamed fury.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Get out of my house, _NOW"_.

Kakashi wasted no time. He didn't want to face the wrath of an angry female Uchiha.

Sayuri sighed when she felt his chakra finally leave the compound. "No one is good enough to even stand beside me," she was still terrified by his words. How could her teacher even think something like that? "The only one who I think of as an equal can be my husband," she told to no one in particular.

Her eyes again trailed back to the picture. "He is the only one" she whispered as she basked in the radiance of his smile. "But he is an idiot" she added as she glanced outside the window to look at the famous Hokage monument. A smile slithered its way to her features when her eyes focused on one face in particular. Fourth Hokage.

"You must be laughing at me right now, isn't it?" she asked the carved out face of the stone. "But don't worry I will be your daughter in law, no matter what" her smile stretched out when her mind reminisced their past interaction.

"I will be Sayuri Uzumaki".

* * *

**\--OooO--.**

Two eyes jolted open when they felt the presence of someone over them. "Naruto..." Sayuri whispered. "Why are looking at me like that? Don't you need sleep" she sizzled, completely confused as to why he was hovering over her.

Naruto scowled at her, a notion which made her even more confused. "You were the one who disturbed my sleep by your laughs and whispers," he replied, looking very annoyed by her actions in sleep. "What were you whispering by the way?" he couldn't help but ask.

Her cheeks caught fire. "I-I" she trailed off. The fire on her cheeks increased a thousand folds when Naruto brought his face close to hers. "I was having a bad dream" she sputtered nonsense in order to evade further questions.

"You were having a bad dream?".

Sayuri nodded her head and looked away from him. He can detect lies just by looking in her eyes and she didn't want that to happen right now.

"As if!!" he snorted, surprising the Uchiha with his actions. "No one laughs in their bad dreams, Uchiha. I'm not as big of an idiot as you give me credit for," he piped in and flicked her nose.

Sayuri recoiled a bit because of the embarrassment. How can she be so stupid? Even more so in front of the biggest of them all. "I-I was having a strange dream" she tried to rectify her previous statement.

Now that made Naruto intrigued. "What kind of dream?" he asked, interest palpable in his tone.

"None of your business, Uzumaki," her nose wrinkled in fictitious disgust. "And step away from me so that I can sleep again," she stated and without wasting any time went inside the confinement of her blanket again.

"I won't let you sleep now. You ruined my sweet slumber, I will ruin yours," with that said Naruto joined his friend in her blanket.

Sayuri froze when she felt two arms around her waist. Goosebumps emerged all over her body when the arms of Naruto fastened their hold around her slim frame. She couldn't feel anything besides the familiar yet so unnatural warmth of Naruto. "Naruto..." she trailed off when his hot breath gently brushed her ear. It was amazing. She hasn't felt so excited in a while. Last time when she had shared a moment this much intimate with Naruto was during the war. Since then she was only yearning for it to happen again.

"Uchiha..." Naruto began as he grasped her slim form and made her turn around so that he can see her face. "Sorry but you can't sleep tonight" he stated in a fake apologetic tone. "Also it's been a while since we have spoken to each other like we used to do in the past, isn't it?" a finger brushed the chin of Sayuri and held up her face.

"Uhm" was the only response from Sayuri who was trying her best to conceal the rosy tint on her cheeks. She also couldn't help but thank the darkness inside the sheet which was aiding her in her struggle.

Naruto smiled at the girl. "So anything interesting happened in your life?" he initiated the conversation with the most common question.

"No".

"Huh?" A frown smudged the face of Naruto. "Nothing new happened?" he asked again and grimaced when she nodded her head in agreement.

"What about you, Uzumaki?" Sayuri whispered. Even though she knew what was going to come out of his mouth, she still chose to join in the conversation in order to make him happy.

"Well same here" Naruto replied while rubbing the back of his head.

Now that startled Sayuri. She was sure he was going to say something about Sakura but surprisingly he didn't, and she would be lying if she said she didn't like that. "I'm surprised, Naruto because usually, you are full of new stories about your adventures with Sakura," she responded.

"Oh, that! Hahaha," Naruto laughed at her statement. "I don't go out on missions with her anymore" his words sparked a tinge of interest inside Sayuri. "She is very demanding and always tries to restrain me from doing my things. I don't like that" Naruto wrapped up his explanation with an innocent pout.

The Uchiha who was listening to his words intently smiled at him. "Well, that's unfortunate" she replied empathetically.

"It is" the boy whispered to her. "That's why I call you instead of her" doing a complete turnover of his demeanour, Naruto pinched her cheeks lightly. "You are the only one who hardly has any problems with my personality" he added, still not letting go of her cheeks.

"Of course, I accepted you as you are. I don't want to change you," she replied, not even trying to free her cheeks from his hold. She was enjoying it. "I would have even married you if Sakura didn't propose you first" she added.

Naruto stopped all of his actions. "W-What?!!" he asked, completely sure he didn't hear her right. There is no way Sayuri fucking Uchiha will ever think about marrying him.

Sayuri looked at him with a face deluged in annoyance. "I said I would have married you if you haven't accepted Sakura's proposal, Uzumaki" she recited her statement and quickly glanced away from him.

"Huh" Naruto's brain went numb as it processed the information bit by bit. "You are joking, right?" he poked her on the back to grab ger attention again. "There's no way you will ever think of marrying me," he laughed at the very notion of him marrying the Uchiha. That will be horrendous in every way possible.

Sharingan twiched in her eyes. "What do you mean by that, Uzumaki?" she turned over to him again. "Why I can't be your wife?" her words made Naruto recoil a bit in fear. "Is there anything wrong with me?" Now Naruto was contemplating for his own safety. "Tell Me!" the temperature inside the sheet went to the record low.

"I-I" Naruto stuttered. Damnit!! She's going to kill him, he has to answer fast. "No Sayuri, there's nothing wrong with you-" he trailed off when her eyes met his own. "Umm" his mouth wasn't opening for some reason. It was like his brain just wished to peer into her eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful" Finally after a long pause, his mouth opened, only to say something this flirtatious.

"Huh?" His words caught Sayuri off guard. The heat she was subduing rose to incredible levels and mixed brilliantly with the shade of her Sharingan. "What are you saying, Idiot" she bonked him lightly on the head. How can he be so foolish. Doesn't he know what his words meant for her? Oh... yes he don't.

Naruto clamped his hands above his mouth. "I'm sorry," he trailed off when their eyes met again. "Gahhh..." he screamed as he immediately closed his eyes. "Did you do something to your eyes, Uchiha?" he asked a completely baffled Uchiha.

"No" came an immediate response.

"Then how did they become so beautiful all of a sudden?" he murmured, eyes still sealed up to save himself from the disastrous beauty of his friend's eyes. He didn't want to make an another cheap comment about her now.

Currents of heat exploded inside the cheeks of Sayuri. Her demeanor of an emotionless person crumbled in matter of a second. "I-I" for the second time in a single day, she was at a loss for words. "They were beautiful from the start" she responded as her hands tightly grasped the hands of Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt her gands on his. "Oii" he murmured in a concerned tone. "Are you ok?" he asked the shivering Uchiha.

"Yes".

"But you don't look ok to me. You are shivering badly" he frowned at the fragile form of his friend.

"I said I'm ok, idiot!" Sayuro snapped but her words had a little to no effect on her friend.

"Come here, wrap your self around me. It will help you to warm up, Sayuri" he suggested and opened his arms to make way for the Uchiha. Fun aside, he can't let her be like this.

Sharingan stared at the Uzumaki for a while before they were covered by the curtains of darkness as Sayuri turned around to the other side of the camp. "I don't need your help, Uzumaki. I'm fine," she recited. She was in no mood to cross the limits today.

Naruto slumped at his friend's behaviour. She can be very Uchihaish sometimes. "Ok Ok, Uchiha" he murmured in a defeated tone. If she didn't want it then he won't force it on her. "By the way, I won't have minded marrying you" his cheeks turned a bit pinkish at the conclusion of his statement.

His words spurred a torrent inside Sayuri. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately turned around to him. "What did you just say? she asked, no she ordered. Her words held so many emotions that they took Naruto by surprise.

Fidgeting lightly Naruto smiled at the Uchiha. " I said I won't mind marrying you. After all, I'm the only one who can deal with your fits" he explained to the overly excited Uchiha. "And please change that expression of yours. It doesn't look nice on your face. It makes you look like you are dying to marry me" he giggled at the notion again as his mind carved out a ghastly image of him and Sayuri hugging each other.

"What if I'm?" Thunder erupted in the skies and hid the sadness dwelling inside the eyes of Sayuri.

"Huh?" Naruto murmured.

The sound of water pelting against the stones increased. "You.." cold fingers glided over the whiskers of Naruto's. "Won't understand, idiot" After delighting in the warmth, her fingers finally ceased to capture his cheeks between them. "And you are right, Naruto" her eyes drowned in the endless blue ocean of his. "You are the only one who can have me" leaving the hold of his cheeks her fingers travelled to the nose and flicked it lightly.

"...".

She enjoyed the moment for a while before her lips curved upwards in a sly smirk. "What happened, Naruto?" she whispered as her other hand roamed across his back and drew him close to her.

"..." Naruto was speechless, completely speechless. What the hell just happened in the last few seconds? How can this dumbo be so seductive and beautiful at the same time? How? How? "How?" before he knew a single word unconsciously left his mouth.

"Huh?" Sayuri murmured.

Fidgeting between the sweet confinement of slender arms and fluffy breast, Naruto couldn't help but curse this side of Sayuri. "You are very close to me, Sayuri" he squeaked out between his struggle.

"Oh, that I'm. I'm your best friend, after all" she whispered as her fingers started scribbling randomly on his back.

"Not that type of close, idiot!!".

Sharingan snapped at the struggling Uzumaki. " What did you just say?" everything stopped. Her teasing, Naruto's struggle and even the overwhelming flow of wind.

"Nothing... Hahaha... Nothing".

"You will be punished".

"Oh come on, Sayuri".

Sayuri huffed and turned away from him. "Hug me and don't let me go throughout the whole night" she whispered.

"Huh?".

"I'm feeling a bit cold and this is your punishment".

The Wind started blowing again.

* * *

**A.N -** **_Naruto deserved that punishment?_** **Yes or No.**

**First of all thank you so much for still sticking with this small story of mine. It means a lot to me. I know the chapters are short but sadly I can't write big chapters. I will end up making many mistakes and I don't want that.**

**I still do make mistakes because I'm still learning this language. Your reviews help me evaluate my skills so please review.**


	6. Virgin and Sakuratard

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. It is the respective property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**\--XxXxX--**

* * *

It's been a while since Naruto has taken this much satisfaction in sleeping, otherwise, it's usually a lame but indispensable task for him. In the past few years, Naruto has almost neglected his needs and has completely forgotten what a peaceful sleep really means. Ever since he has moved in with his girlfriend, he can't help but heed the lack of self-caring in himself. With Sakura, it's always about what she wants and how she wants. "I sometimes hate that aspect of her" he mumbled with his eyes closed in order to cherish the moment more.

"If you are done with your rant about Sakura, you can let go of me, Naruto. As much as I like your company, I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable in this position now" a half-sleeping Sayuri whispered gently as she turned around to look him in the eyes. "Perfect start of the day" she added.

Naruto shuddered when the index finger of his friend brushed off his cheek. "Uhhh," he considered telling her to quell but ultimately decided to let her do her things. Also, him cherishing her affection didn't help things either.

"You know, you for some ridiculous reason look way better in the daylight, Uzumaki" she complimented him in her own unusual way.

Naruto smiled awkwardly in response. "Thanks for the compliment, I guess…" he said as he finally withdrew his arms from the smooth abdomen of Sayuri.

As soon as Sayuri noticed the movement, she snarled at the boy. "Place them back. I need them for five more minutes" her voice carried a zest of raw craving which surprised Naruto to no end.

"Excuse me" he retorted in surprise. "I'm not your servant, Uchiha Princess" he made fun of the demand.

Sayuri sighed in annoyance. She should have known better. This idiot would never follow any orders, especially if they are from her. "Ohhh" she hummed as she finally rose from her slumber. "You are stubborn, Na-" she halted in between to let out a minor yawn. Hands raised aloft, and chest stretched out, Sayuri didn't forget to deliver a nice little spectacle in front of Naruto. "Good morning" she ended her show with a sultry smile.

Naruto was having a hard time to look away from the spectacle in front of him. It was heavenly. He may dislike admitting it but his friend adorned an unearthly and gorgeous pair of boobs. They were truly perfect. "Good Morning" he answered back absent mindedly as his focus was still lingering on those globes of flesh and skin.

Sayuri smirked at the expression Naruto had on his face. He was looking exactly like his long-gone master, Jiraiya. The way his mouth was open and thirst in his eyes compelled Sayuri to feel proud of herself. "By the way, Naruto," she asserted in order to gain the attention of the boy and was fairly impressed when he quickly diverted his attention from her boobs to her face.

"What, Sayuri?" Naruto cringed to himself on the inside. What the hell was he doing? Ogling his own best friend to alleviate the thirsts and yearnings of his perpetual perverseness. To say he was disgusted with himself would be an understatement. He was truly loathing himself now.

Sayuri saw the look of unrest on Naruto's face. Something was troubling him. "Is everything ok, Naruto?" She asked as the feeling of unrest intensified on his face.

Naruto gulped. "I'm s-sorry Sayuri" he whispered in an almost inaudible tone.

Sayuri recoiled a bit at that. What happened to this idiot? Just a second ago he was practically measuring every inch of her body with his hungry eyes and now all of a sudden, he was begging for her mercy. "What happened, Naruto?" She answered back with an obvious question.

"I-" The boy looked down in shame. How was he supposed to say it aloud to her? "I" he halted again. Shit, he can't even accept his negligence.

"Naruto…".

He glanced back at his friend. Oh, God, no!!! She was looking so innocent and beautiful right now. He can't do it. It will spoil her mood. "Nothing, I was just ogling your boobs, Sayuri '' he didn't notice when his tongue slipped and spilled out everything in an astonishingly careless manner.

"Oh" Sayuri hummed in amusement. Poor Uzumaki, can't even keep his dirty secrets to himself. "I don't mind" she declared with a shrug off her shoulders. "After all we are friends Naruto" she raised her hand and poked his forehead with her fingers.

"Huh?" Naruto was in a dilemma. He was sure that he was going to get a beating of a lifetime from Sayuri but the way she managed the whole situation startled him. "Why didn't you hit me?" He asked because he was sure if Sakura was at her place then she wouldn't quit until pummelling him to a half-dead state.

Sayuri cringed at his words because she very well knew why he asked that particular question. '_Sakura_…' malice invaded her mind as she remembered all the meaningless beatings that the girl had unleashed on her Naruto. Her eyes glowed as they simulated countless images of a torn out Naruto begging for the mercy of that bitch. 'I should have killed her during the war' vile emotions once again began to plague her sanity.

"Sayuri!!!" A faint whisper infiltrated her ears and before she knew, her mind quit filtering those emotions and receded to its prior peaceful state.

"Sayuri" Another whisper propelled her to turn her head around.

"Huh?" Was her indifferent reaction to the gentle whispers.

Naruto sighed at the antics of the girl. "You are fading out," he told her with a deadpan look on his face. Sometimes, that so-called genius of the century label of Sayuri doesn't sound warranting to him. When it comes to being a nincompoop randomly, she can even outperform him. '_Cute little idiot Uchiha. C.I.L.U'_ he giggled to himself.

"Naruto" her words brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He smiled at the girl who for some reason was glaring daggers at him. If looks could castrate, then right now she was offering him that look.

"I'm not an idiot" she snarled, surprising the boy with her words.

Naruto jumped. He jumped as far away as he could from the Uchiha. The girl was angry, and he, from his countless experiences, knew that she was going to do something terrible to him. Even the poor fox inside him was scared shitless now.

"**Hey, I'm not scared!"** Finally, after so long, the most handsome and ominous creature of the elemental nations enunciated something.

'Really?' Naruto sounded surprised at his tenant's words.

"**Of course. This girl can hardly do anything to me**" Kurama scoffed in the darkness, sending vibrations throughout the chamber. "**You are her prey. She wants to hunt you." **He joked in the hope that his foolish entertainer would finally comprehend the meaning behind his words because, even he, the entity who had survived uncountable years without conversing to any other being was bored with that pink-haired girl now. At first, he had thought that the girl was decent and kind because of her behaviour towards Naruto but as time went on, she showed her true colour. Her eyes which used to hold inconceivable love for the boy now reeks of malice and disgust for him, probably because Naruto still hangs out with her arch-enemy, Sayuri Uchiha.

Naruto slumped in defeat, which in turn surprised Sayuri who knew nothing of his ongoing conversation with the fox.

"What now?" Her words were enough to grab his attention.

"Nothing, just Kurama doing his regular shit talk" He giggled to himself.

Sayuri cringed at his words. "That fox loves to eavesdrop, huh? Is he still scared of me?" She asked in a prideful tone.

"**Tell her, I said fuck you"** An annoyed Kurama grumbled before falling into the delightful embrace of slumber.

"Want to fuck you!".

"W-What?!" Now that took Sayuri by surprise. What the hell was this boy imagining? They can't do it outside. What if someone catches them? "N-Naruto… we can't do it here" she stuttered, while her eyes tried their best to stay away from the blue orbs of the boy.

Naruto regarded the girl for a while. "What do you mean by we can't do it here?" The confusion was palpable in his tone and on his face.

Oh, this was embarrassing as hell for the female Uchiha. Was Naruto testing her? Did he want her to beg for it? Were some of the few relevant thoughts which were plaguing her mind. She had read that horrendous book of that pervert and since he was that man's student, Sayuri wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about doing those things. "It's a public place, Naruto" she absolutely hissed at the boy. The embarrassment was too much for her to handle.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I know, so what?" He exclaimed, shocking the girl further than ever.

"What will people think of us? We can't have sex here!!!" She snarled. "But if you want it then fine" with a small tuck, she undid her top in a flash.

Naruto almost went into a comatose state when the top of Sayuri left her body in an unimaginably erotic way. His eyes nearly popped out when they ultimately settled on the masterpiece that was Sayuri's skin. 'Damn' was all he could think at that moment. "Oiii" he yelled when he saw her undoing her bra too. Faster than anyone could imagine, he flashed beside Sayuri and stopped her. "What the hell are you doing?" He squealed and shuddered when his hands made contact with the bare skin of Sayuri. It was as smooth as butter and was as cold as ice at the same time.

Sayuri looked at Naruto. "What do you mean by what I'm doing?" She retorted. "You were the one who said that you want to fuck me" she growled.

It took a while for Naruto to realize and comprehend everything but when everything clicked in his mind, he couldn't help but laugh at the awful luck and stupidity of Uchiha. "Ohh Sayuri" he clasped the cheeks of the girl in his hand and gave them a light squeeze.

"What?".

"What I meant to say was that Kurama wants to fuck you. You called him a scaredy-cat and in answer, he told me to say fuck you" another small burst of laughter escaped his lips when a stream of pink shade enveloped the face of Sayuri.

"Hmph!" Sayuri smirked or at least tried to smirk. The embarrassment which was bubbling inside her gut was unbearable and was making it hard for her to persist in her typical Uchihaish demeanour. 'This idiot really took me by surprise' she berated herself for being so irrational around him."A-and do you really think I was being serious, Naruto?" Her words ceased those outrageous and discomfiting laughs of the boy. She smiled at the calmness which came after the demise of those laughs. "I don't date Sakuratards" and with that, she massacred the self-respect of Naruto at the spot.

Naruto choked on his breath as soon as his ears heard that obscene word. A word that he had invented, used and eradicated when the right time came. "Oiiii" he yelled at a delighted Uchiha who was basking in the fervour of his embarrassment. "Why do you still remember this word? I thought we promised to not use this word again" he calculatedly put in a pout at the climax of his words to compel his words to weigh more in the eyes of the girl, after all, she adored his pouts.

Sayuri ignored the pout. She very well knew why he was utilizing those damn quirks. "I don't remember promising you anything, Naruto" she bent her head over to his and caressed his ears with her plump lips.

Uzumaki shuddered. She was doing the same thing again. "Stay away" he whispered.

"Why?" Sayuri tilted a bit more, resting her front on the strong arms of the boy.

"Fuc!" Naruto nearly screamed when he felt something soft and squishy mashing against his arm. Slowly and carefully, he veered his eyes over to the area. '_Of course_' he sighed, as usual, Sayuri was seducing him for no reason. "Are you doing this intentionally, or virginity is finally tarnishing your mind?" His words came out as beads which amassed the necklace of an innocent question but for Sayuri, they were like thorns which prowled the elegant part of her heart.

"Hahaha" A laugh escaped her mouth which made Naruto shudder and calm at the same time. It was like a sweet and sour candy, making you cringe and relax at the same time. "Hahaha" another elegant giggle left the confinement of her rosy lips.

"You know-" Naruto froze when a giggle reached his ears, again.

"UMM," he couldn't complete what he was about to say when the giggles of his friend bolstered to a pernicious level.

"**Run bitch, RUN!"** A gleeful shout echoed inside his mind.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Faster than he could even think, his legs jolted in action and rendered a trek outside the camp.

"Bring your ass back here, Uzumaki" Sweet voice of Sayuri touched his ears and quelled his stroll.

For the first time in his life, Naruto was scared of her for real. He wasn't scared of her when she drove a Chidori right through his heart, he wasn't scared of her when she joined Akatsuki, hell wasn't scared of her even when she got that ridiculous power-up, Rinnegan but, today, right now he was scared shitless of her.

"Uzumaki" in a voice as sweet as honey, she lured him again.

'_Kurama can we teleport back to Konoha_?' He called out to his best friend as well as the emergency department of his body.

"**Well**-"

"Kurama, you help him and I promise you that I will find a way to kill you no matter how much I have to research for it".

"**You see Naruto, sometimes we should face our fears. So sorry kid, but can't and won't help you this time**" Kurama grumbled sagely.

'_What happened to that "**Oh I fear no Uchiha**"-'._

"Naruto…" that did it for him, squandering no time he flickered inside the camp again.

"Sayuri… I'm-".

"Pick up your clothes, that old daimyō is probably waiting like a fool for us" she ordered the startled boy.

"Wait!!" He yelled.

"What?" A slight raise of an eyebrow was her response.

"You are not mad?" He asked, relaxing in a stance which was flawless for him to whisk away if she attempted to do anything to him.

Sayuri laughed again while Naruto stiffened. "Of course not" she swayed her hands in dismissal.

"**She is lying".**

"Really?" Ignoring the warning of the fox, Naruto caught up with the girl and smiled at her.

"Yes".

**"She is lying**".

Naruto's smile flared after hearing her.

"**Minato is gay"**

'_Hey!!!_" Naruto screamed at the fox.

Kurama's face deflated at the foolishness of the boy. '**_How come he heard that now?'_** He thought to himself.

"Let's go Naruto".

"**She is going to torture you!!"**

Naruto grinned at the beautiful girl.

"Aye!!".

* * *

**A.N - Will she torture him or not? What do you guys think?**

**Follow, Favourite and Plzzzzzzzz Review.****If you have got any suggestions or questions feel free to P.M me.**

**P.S -**

**Please remain safe and secure inside your houses.**

**Alvida/Sayonara. **


End file.
